Fix You
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Leah knows Jake has a plan for her but what is it really about? Has sequel and sequel to the sequel, both listed at the end.


**I do not own anything; just a fan.**

* * *

I was there at the appointed time and place. Jake's garage at 2pm. I sat on the hood of the Rabbit, gazing out at the empty dirt road just a few meters ahead. This didn't feel like home anymore. After the vastness of the forest and the few and far between times that we had succumbed to temptation and stayed in the guest rooms, yes rooms, of the Cullen house, La Push and the individual homes built there had shrunk.

I winced when the crunch of gravel reached my ears and a figure appeared in my peripheral vision. For a second, I went on gut instinct and reverted to the childhood logic that if I can't see him, he can't see me and closed my eyes. Jake stood in front of me, shins against the bumper, and let his breath out in a huff that I felt on top of my head.

I sighed before I opened my eyes and looked up at him. The silence raged on and I beginning to feel like more and more time was being wasted.

"And I'm here because?"

He bent down and put his hands on my thighs, his face just inches from mine, "You are gonna witness the glorious restoration of this fine automobile. Now up."

And with that he patted my legs and stalked off to the corner to start pulling out various tools from his collection. I glanced down at the, for lack of a better phrase, crap-tastic lemon I was using as a seat and then back at Jake.

"Why?"

Back still turned to me, he explained, "Well, I could always use help, even if it's from someone who has no idea what's going on, and since Seth's back in school . . ."

"What?"

He turned and half-smiled, "Your mom insisted he go back. He refused to and she asked me to "alpha" him into it."

I slid off and walked a few steps towards him as I prodded further, "And so what? He's gets to feel the humiliating experience [i]_failing_[/i] out of classes because he's too tired from patrols to stay awake in class or do homework?!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "No. He gets to finish high school with a degree. I put him on weekend patrols with Quil until he graduates. Barring emergencies, of course. You, Embry, and I get to tag team it during the week."

His smile at the end of his sentence did nothing to calm me.

"Quil? Embry? Are they part of the ratty pack too? What else was agreed to in this meeting? Was my soul sold for some magic beans?"

That little punk laughed and shook his head, "Ratty pack? Is that a new nickname for the pack, Leah? Because I do have a fondness for 'Lycanthropic Leftovers', it was so catchy. And no, your soul still belongs to you."

He walked around me to another corner of the garage to grab a tarp. Still processing, he was halfway through laying out the tools when I finally shot out more questions.

"Why me though? Why not make Quil or Embry be your garage buddy?"

"I thought you might appreciate the process. You are getting the car after all."

My eyes must have been bulging out of my head because he looked up at me and let out another fucking laugh.

"Why do we need the car? Am I running errands for you during the week?"

As the last tool was laid out, Jake sighed. He then turned to me slowly.

"No. It comes without any sort of catch. I thought with Sue spending more time in Forks with Charlie and Seth at school, you might need to get around."

I tried smiling but I'm sure it was closer wincing.

"Generous. But how do you plan on getting around? The fur-mobile is a bit conspicuous, no?"

He laughed again. I was starting to feel like a comedienne.

"Yeah it is. The Cullens kinda . . . got me a car."

I saw his eye twitch a bit and his upper body tensed like he was expecting a physical attack. I just huffed, offended by his low expectations for me.

"You know, they were looking for cars for Rosalie to restore and found a '71 Mercury Cougar and thought of me. It was . . ."

He let the words trial off like he was afraid to finish.

I finished for him, "Caring. It was a caring gesture."

Just before I joined him in his pack, I wracked my brain for any sort of reasoning to why he would defend Bella – or better yet, a reason for Bella to defend the Cullens. It was during my time there that I saw it. They were human in every way they possibly could be. As weird as it was to admit, if there wasn't the whole vampire versus werewolf thing, we'd probably all get along. I saw so many parallels; Emmett was the same brand of pervy prankster as Embry, Rose and I got on real well. I think the only thing that disturbed me was how much Carlisle and Esme reminded me of Sam and Emily . . . and how much that didn't hurt.

I drifted back into reality when I realized Jake had been going on quite enthusiastically about the car project.

" . . . and if you still need it, you can help with the Cougar's restoration. It'd be-"

"Need it?" I interrupted, " What exactly do I need, Jake?"

He started explaining with that same feign innocence on his face that I could remember from childhood, "You were happy back there, Lee. Out in the wilderness, you always had something to do and it made you feel so fulfilled. I could feel it when we were both in wolf form. I knew once we came back, that would change and so I thought this could fill your time until you found your way to be happy again. A temporary fix, you know?"

I didn't know what to do. I felt like some fragile child being sheltered from my parents' divorce. I let myself succumb to it and started ranting like a child, even going as far as to pace around, "Temporary fix? What am I? Bella Fucking Swan? You see I'm not wearing my shit-eating grin for the slightest bit of time and you decide it's your duty as Alpha to make me all better? Son of a Bitch! I'm not some fucking scrap pile like these cars, Jake!"

I had to take a deep breath and it help stifle the cry rumbling in my chest, "I won't run right ever again."

I plopped myself right back on the hood of the Rabbit and pulled my knees up under my chin as my head hung low. When my rough breaths had calmed and silenced, I heard the crunch of gravel and saw Jake's legs plant him in front of me.

"I don't believe that. I know, things are never gonna be like they were before. But I know that you were happy and now you're not," he put his hands on my shoulders and crouched down so that his face was even with mine, "and as your friend, I wanna do whatever I can to make you happy again. I'm just kinda sorry that all I have is cars to share."

I let my eyes dry a bit before I lifted my head. It must have been a sudden movement that Jake didn't notice because our noses brushed before we both jolted back from each other.

An awkward silence and pair of nervous laughs later, I sighed.

"Okay, show me how to fix this baby up," I thumped on the hood and grinned.

Jake chuckled, "You're one of a kind, Clearwater."

I slid off the car and poked his side, "Hey! Not true. Don't forget about my brother just because he's in school."

"I won't, I swear. He'll pop by here everyday after school to make sure he's not needed for weekday patrols. You guys are mirror opposites; one of you can't seem to stand me and I can't get rid of the other one," and with that he ruffled my hair.

I ducked out and punched his shoulder, "Not the best way to keep me here, dude."

Two noogies and kick to the shins later, we set to work.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a prequel to "She's a Beaut" which has it's own sequel, "In Your Dreams".**


End file.
